ItaGer Dark Love
by NekoVengers
Summary: After making a stupid comment to Belgium Lutz is on the run from a jealous and angry Luciano 2p characters. 2p Italyx2p Germany wrote this forever ago, sorry if it sucks. My second try at anything explicit. NEW! This has now become a drabble story for explicit and sometimes non-explict 2p ItaGer stories, feel free to request a drabble, just give me an idea, I'll write it.
1. Never Talk About Italy to Belgium

ItaGer Dark Love

Lutz sprinted through the halls of the old home. His footsteps made barely any sound, and the only noise coming from him was his almost inaudible breathing.

"Oh Germany! Why 'a are you 'a running away?" A dark Italian voice rang out through the halls. The German shuddered at the creepy tone but kept running. "You can 'a run but you can't 'a hide!" It cried again, Lutz heard the heavy footsteps of his frightening enemy.

"Never Luce, never." The blond uttered. He chose a random room and thrust the door open, quietly stepping inside, and shutting it. Germany took two steps, and then as if his worst nightmare had finally come true, an old floor board let out a sickening creak.

"Ve- Doitsu! You are very loud today. Just like you were the stupido bar!" Italy yelled anger rising. Germany heard Luciano take a step in the wrong direction, 'good he doesn't know Im here' the German thought.

"I'm only ever loud so you will listen!" Lutz yelled back. The Italian heard the noise and crept toward it, changing the volume of his voice to create the illusion that he was in the same spot.

"What is that supposed to mean Germany?! You clearly were talking to Belgium when you made the comment!" The blond felt a little guilt pooling at the base of his stomach.

"I never meant to hurt you just get, get, get..." He began, unsure of weather or not he wanted to explain his actions.

Suddenly he heard the dreaded footsteps of his Italian lover...right behind him.

"To get what Mi Amore?" The enraged brunette questioned, every word was spoken dripping with venom. As Lutz spun around, his face fell and he answered,

"Your attention."

Italy paused for a moment looking at Germany with hurt eyes. His frown disappeared, and those beautiful brown orbs obtain a dangerous glint and a reddish color. The corners of his lips pulled up into an evil smirk.

"You've my attention now Doitsu, all of it." Luciano began to take slow deliberate steps toward his German lover.

Germany looked left and right for an escape, just then noticing that he had managed to take this fight (or hunt rather) to the guest BEDROOM. Hence there's a bed, and knowing this particular couple probably the nesscasary items for sex.

The Italian had now reached his target. Germany gulped and blinked in fear as Italy grabbed his chin.

"I'll show you who you belong to." He whispered, Germany couldn't protest before he was roughly thrown on the bed and pinned down. Italy wasted no time in attacking the bigger nations "hot spots" as Feli licked his ear.

"Nng Feliciano!" He jolted, Italy's grin got even bigger.

"Do you like that Lulu?" Feli questioned.

"Italy bitte stop!" He cried attempting to throw the Italian off.

"Why Germany? By the sounds you're making you are obviously enjoying this." He commented frowning slightly.

"I don't want this!" Lutz yelled thrashing more erratically.

"If you don't behave I'll just have to punish you more." Then seamingly out of nowhere Italy produced a couple pairs of handcuffs and a whip...HOLY SHIT A WHIP! He set the items down then roughly grabbed the other mans crotch, cuaseing a slightly pained moan to escape the blond.

"Luce." Germany didn't know weather or not the moan was for the Italian to stop or for the Italian to do more.

Nimble fingers undid Lutz's pants and pulled the jacket off his shoulders. Feliciano dipped down and kissed the German. He shoved his tongue into Germany's mouth, and explored it roughly.

Lutz couldn't take it anymore as he ground his and Luce's lower halves together causing them to both moan loudly.

"G-Germany clothes coming off now!" Italy exclaimed basically ripping off the others shirt and pants. Lutz blushed a little and Luce smirked again.

Italy stripped down to nothing, and Lutz watched each article of clothing fall to the floor, anticipation rising. Italy straddled the blond again and traced out his muscles lovingly. Germany shuddered and surpressed a giggle, he was a little ticklish.

"Your so cute Germany!" Chirped the Italian.

"Shut up!" The other commanded. Italy grabbed his crotch again.

"That was rude Doitsu." He scolded, "You should never tell someone to shut up!" Germany moaned in response, and Luciano pulled his boxers off. He began pumping Lutz's erect member.

Italy watched his lover blush and squirm, moan and sweat, and it was art to the Italian.

"You're so beautiful Germany." He whispered, "As much as I would like to savor the moment...this is going to slow for me." Lutz suddenly felt a finger prod at his entrance.

"Ahh-Feli need l-l-lube." He begged. Luciano blindly grabbed for lubricant, and upon finding none he pulled olive oil out of his pants pocket on the floor. Lutz looked at the other bewildered, and Luce seeing his expression simply said,

"It's for pasta." Germany nodded ,then suddenly gasped when Italy's finger penetrated him roughly. Luce got off the blond and kneeled on the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees and suck my cock...show me just how sorry you are." Feli commanded. Germany shot him a dirty look but did as he was told.

The Italian wasn't big, but he was certainly not small by any standards. (Cliche I know.) Lutz lightly sucked the head, then proceeded to lick up and down the shaft. Luce moaned and the German took the whole length in his mouth. As the other man blew him Italy stretched and prepared Germany's entrance making his toy moan, and in turn sent vibrations up Luce's member.

All Italy wanted to do was to release into that wet hot cavern and fill it up, the thought of semen dripping down Germany's chin greatly turned him on. Except, he knew there was a much better place to cum than a mouth.

"Doitsu stop." Luciano ordered, "turn around now." Lutz did so shaking like a leaf, he just wanted to get this over with.

"O-ok." He mumbled. Luce looked down to the man he loved so much and slightly caressed his cheek.

"You will enjoy this." The Italian whispered and suddenly thrust into Germany.

"Ahh! Italia! Hng." He exclaimed.

"Ahh oooo Germany."

*panting*

"Te Amo Doitsu!"

The room was silent (except the loud and lewd noises filling it) as Luciano made love to his German boy(toy)friend.

"LUCIANO!" He screamed, said nation's eyes widened as he noticed Lutz's change, and he shifted his body to hit that spot each time. Italy began picking up the pace as he thrusted faster and faster. He was so close, but he wanted The blond to go first.

"Cum." The Italian whispered, and like a good soldier Germany did as he was told. Lutz saw stars as he finally released he screamed out Italy's name and just moments later Luce fallowed in persuit cumming inside Germany.

They sat there panting for a moment before Luce pulled out and kissed the German.

"Have we learned our lesson Lulu?" He questioned, tracing circles all over Germany's body.

"J-Ja." He answered shivering slightly, "Can we never do zat again?"

"Maybe...If you behave." The Italian answered chuckling. The he got up and walked away leaving Lutz with his thoughts. Just moments later a single syllable sounded throughout the room.

"Shit."


	2. Whips and Chains Excite Me

**requested: **Italy ties Germany to a wall and Whips and molest him.

**A/N: So I did my best to answer the request, sorry it took so long, i gave you fluff to make up for it ^.^ **

_Remind me never to hit on anyone EVER again. _Was the first thought that ran through Lutz's mind when he awoke, chained to the wall, freezing cold, and wearing only his customary tan tank top, and Gilbird boxers. (What?! It was the only gift his suicidal brother gave him, he might as well use them!)

Down below him staring at the german in minor amusement was Italy..._Italy. _Gott, it was going to happen again wasn't it? Deciding to throw whatever pride he had left in the trash, (he was chained to the _wall _wearing _Gilbird _boxers, screw pride) he started to explain,

"Italy I swear, I wasn't hitting on that girl, I just wanted to uh...Make Alfred angry? yeah that's it and-" His excuse was abruptly cut off as Luciano smacked a riding crop against his pleading lips. His glare was sadistic and cold.

"Quit feeding me lies Germany, ve~ I think it's time for you to be quiet and recieve you well deserved punishment no?" The Italian snapped.

Germany was going to plead once more, but before he could utter a word, he felt the fabric of a crudely made gag cover his mouth. Wincing he stared at the angry italian with a scared look.

"Mmmm, I like Doitsu's scared face. It looks so...submissive." Luce smirked, "Tell me does this," He pulled the riding crop out again, and Lutz's eyes widened dramatically "Scare you~?" The german rapidly shook his head no, only for the furious italian to ignore him.

Smiling in a deceptively sweet way, Luciano brought the whip down, hard. Germany cried out into his gag, and Italy's eyes turned a dangerous shade of red. A streak of red stained Lutz's tan shirt, effectively ruining it. The brunette sighed in satisfaction.

"Ve~ look at that, your shirt is all bloody, I guess you wont be wearing it in the future sooooo," Luciano brought out his beloved knife and quickly removed the sleeveless shirt, grinning when the blond chained to his dark basement wall blushed.

The Germans rippling chest moved steadily, his muscles flexing and shivering in the cold musky air, three scars adored the otherwise smooth white skin. One right below his left peck, a gunshot wound, another across his stomach above his bottom two abs, and last a small almost unnoticeable mark on his right side ribcage. Needing to feel that milky skin, Italy reached out and caressed the rather large scar across his belly, Germany's breath hitched in his throat. The Italian knew all too well that the scars marring his lover's body were especially sensitive.

He wanted to start with the real fun so he brought his head down, then licked along the scar. A quiet breathy moan emanated from the German's treacherous mouth. Italy brought his hand up and lightly massaged the steadily growing bulge within the confines of the blond's boxers. The kisses on Lutz's abs slowly glided upward at an antagonizingly slow pace.

Finally they reached his nipples, Germany blushed again when the Italian groped one of his "boobs," (I couldn't fucking help it, we ALL know that Germany has BOOBS.) and brought the nipple to his mouth, at first he lightly sucked on it, then his teeth tugged roughly and bit, causing the captive man to yelp.

He wriggled in the Italian's grasp, not necessarily attempting to escape, but trying to avoid that sinful mouth. The German was rewarded with a rather hard _smack _of the riding crop in his boxer-covered ass.

"Uh uh uh~" Luciano practically sang, "Don't move Germany, unless...You like pain? Oh my little masochist~ How cute." In reply said country shook his head vehemently, desperately trying to deny his little secret.

Gloved fingers traced down his abdomen, finally stopping at the waistline, the Italian hooked his fingers under the soft cotton. Then, he tore the fabric away violently, "accidentally" giving his captive a rug-burn. Lutz winced at the feel, then shuddered when the cold wall made contact with his bare butt.

Chained to the wall, spread eagled, and completely naked, the German's resistance was quickly failing. His body (dick) was starting to show interest in his partners touches, the masochistic tendencies he so tried to hide, left him was lust filled eyes and a pleading look.

"Oh Lutz~" The Italian purred, "You want me so bad, your body is begging for what I'm about to give you, not to mention your face...Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked sweetly. Germany didn't think about the consequences, all his lust filled mind wanted was pleasure, so he nodded.

Smiling, the brunette nodded back, he craned his head up to the other's ear,

"If your so eager to be fucked...Than I wont make you wait." The sentence finally registered in the submissive's mind, his eyes widened but before he could do anything, Luciano thrust his pre-cum covered cock into Germany's tight un-stretched, un-lubed hole.

"GAAHHH!" He screamed, tears of pain clouded his vision, and he whimpered pathetically into the gag. "NIEN PLEASE ~AH~ S-STOP!" Ignoring his partner's pleads, Italy rammed into him at inhuman speeds, he let out small groans of his own while tears dropped from neon purple eyes onto his brown jacket.

Almost angrily he snapped his head up to meet the leaking german eyes.

"What's wrong with you~!" He growled, "One minute you're up there begging like a two-dollar whore, and the next your crying and screaming as if you don't like it at all!" Lutz didn't reply, it hurt too much to do anything.

Smirking evilly, Italy looked straight into his captive's face. He moved forward and bumped noses with him for a unusual moment of romantic intimacy.

"You want pleasure, I'll give it, but the moment you beg for me to slow down, it's back to pain _Amore._" With that, the Italian changed angles and, (from past experience) found his prostate, then hit it dead on.

Germany moaned so loudly that it was almost a shout. Needilly he shoved his hips down onto the Italian's sensitive member, causing a pleasurable groan to leave said man's mouth.

The sex seemed to go on for hours, until Lutz felt himself getting unbearably close. Unable to warn Italy due to his wanton moans, release hit him suddenly, screaming into the gag he sprayed his milky white seed onto the Italian's muscular chest.

Germany tightened almost unbearably, Luciano could not hold back anymore, and with one last thrust ejaculated deep inside the worn out german, he pulled out.

The blond fell slack against his bindings as he sunk into the dreamy world of unconsiousness. Somehow Italy managed to get the other down and drag him to the tanned man's king bed, he cleaned the german up a little, before just leaving the german on top of the sheets, too tired to tuck him in. He changed into his long sleeved and fell asleep next to Lutz.

**THE MORNING AFTER**

"I hate you."

"You've said that three times already Doitsu."

"Lazy ass."

"It's quite rare you get to call _me _that _Tesoro._" In reply to Italy's statement, the muscular blond merely huffed and sipped on his breakfast-in-bed Italian tea.

"I can't fucking _move _because of you!" He accused. Although the brunette knew that Germany didn't mean these things and _only _said them because it was customary to be angry at your lover after being taken _dry, _it still annoyed him. Stealing a crossant off the plate, he took a bite out of it and glared at his immobile uke.

"You know you're lucky I even made you breakfast, I could've just kicked you out you know!" He justified, Lutz smirked.

"As if you'd do that! You care about me too much to do so." Italy raised a thin brunette brow. "What's the point in calling me _your Amore_, if you aren't going to treat me like it?"

Luciano pouted slightly and poured the other more tea.

Lutz shouldn't be right. Ever.

"Fine, next time if you don't want to be sore in the morning, lube yourself when you fuck up and hit on some girl."

**A/N: Fluffy ending ^.^ I hope that it's up to your standards ** , **If not, I'll try try again!**

**You want sexy times 2P ItaGer, tell what you're thinking and I'll do my best to write it. REVIEWS/COMMENTS MAKE MY DAY, LEAVE YOUR REQUESTS THERE UND I'LL DO MY BEST TO COMPLY! **


	3. Not-Dark Love and Going Commando

**A/N: Oh yeah another request, this one took forever...Lo siento (lol spanish). So I made it longer than usual, -pfft I added like, two more sentences.- So here you go you perverts, don't forget to request. **

**Request: **Italy puts a blind fold on Germany and gives him a B.J. and fucks him. And

bites and sucks him all over his body.

**I'm pretty sure a B.J. is a blowjob...**

* * *

This was new. Very new, and for once nothing hurt...yet.

"Mmmm." A loan moan escaped the masculine blond's mouth as his lover placed yet another hickey on his body. This one on his bottom left abb. The Italian sucked and nipped at the skin, worrying it red and causing it to sting slightly.

Lutz's glazed over eyes gazed upon his naked lover. This was new as well, Luciano _hated _nudity! He never seemed to change, and was probably the only person in a room of wasted guys that would have every article of clothing, from the black bobble on his hat, to the brown laces on his boots.

Redish-brown eyes met bright purple as Italy smirked up as his lover, oh how absolutely beautiful Germany looked right now. A thought crossed his mind, and unable to push it away he reached for the discarded fabric that once resembled a tie, but had been cut down and changed to his desires.

"I'm going to put a blindfold on you, cover you in hickeys and bruises, suck you until the point of cumming, and then...when you're trembling and begging for release, I will finally fuck you senseless." The brunette whispered lustfully, in reply the horizontal man moaned, "Would you like that Amore Mio?"

"Mmmm Jaaaa." Pleasure without pain was making his head a little fuzzy, so Lutz decided against talking anymore. The brunette, true to his word, lightly pulled on the brown waistband of his lover's pants. Leaning down, he pecked the junction between the mans torso, before sloppily kissing it and sucking on it.

The german squirmed a little, and huffed out a low, breathy whine. Italy chuckled quietly.

He gently unzipped the man's pants, reveling in the shudder of anticipation he earned from his blindfolded beauty. Smirking, the italian stopped cold when he shoved Luther's pants to his knees.

Germany's head immediately jerked forward, accusingly staring a the man who currently _wasn't _giving him a blowjob like he promised.

"_Was!?" _He demanded harshly. Luciano's eye's slowly met his.

"You're not wearing any pants..." He mumbled. Lutz stopped cold as well, he gaped at the italian in between him legs incredulously.

"SO WHAT!? I'M SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED HERE, COULD YOU _GET ON WITH IT?!" _He cried, this enticed a reaction from the tan male.

"Mmm, keeping you here all-" He began smirking, but the German cut him off.

"Sexually frustrated? It doesn't mean begging and wanting, it means that I'm going to go jerk of if you don't hurry up!" The muscular blond growled. Luciano pouted in reply, but finally continued to pull down his pants and undress the german.

Italy grinned, he gazed down at the engorged penis before him, standing tall and, positively _dripping_ with pre-cum. Lutz sighed in relief when his hard-on was released.

Still unable to see anything, he nearly yelped when he felt a hot wet appendage slither along he sensitive member. The man opted for a surprised gasp instead, and was rewarded with a kiss on the tip.

Italy, meanwhile, was praising himself for the ingenious idea of a blindfold, he felt so embarrassed right now, just taking the hot organ into his mouth made a dark red blush spread across his cheeks. Thank god that Luther was to distracted by the intense pleasure of Luce's hot mouth to notice, even with the blindfold the italian was sure his lover would be able to tell, the german was just that good at reading people.

The auburn curl attached to the brown mess that was currently Italy's hair bounced slightly when he worked up a steady rhythm. Lutz was moaning like a two-dollar whore, (Luciano would've loved to tease him about that, but one should talk with their mouth full) his lover actually had to push the other's hips down to keep the excited german from bucking into his mouth.

One hand snaked away from his hips and down to his ball sack, he fondled it whilst sucking harder, and moving faster. Germany groaned. The hands quit touching his body but the blond barely noticed, as he lost himself in the feeling of Italy. No, this wasn't his first blowjob ever just the first one by his current lover, and damn, it was good.

Lutz registered the faint _'pop' _of a bottle of lube, but didn't quite realize what it was until a finger prodded at his entrance. He moaned louder once it was pushed inside, gasping the german clutched the sheets as Luciano crooked the finger.

Time was lost in a haze of unusual pleasures and pains -gott did he have to use teeth on his cock? The italian could really use a bit more finesse- he didn't think he was so close until his cock swelled almost unbearably. Then of course, Luce pulled away.

The german shook with need, the fingers that had been gently massaging his prostate left him too and he whimpered.

"Didn't I warn you this would happen earlier, of course that was a bit more of a promise, but still..." The Italian asked, he looked away nonchalantly as if he didn't have a raging boner just like his lover.

"W-was, bitte, -uh- please -ah- just..." Leaning close to answer the garbled words uttered by his lover he smirked.

"Maybe, if you _dicalo in italiano?" _if the german was capeable of giving his capture the death glare, he would've, instead he shook his head and begged that he would say the words right.

"P-per favor…mi scopa?" Well his italian couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Good enough, your italian sucks by the way." Apparently so, but it got the job done.

Germany nearly screamed when the other man suddenly entered him without warning. He moaned loudly and wantonly as Italy struck his sweet-spot.

"Ahh~ Nng."

The thrusts picked up in speed, but refused to keep a steady pace, instead, Luce would randomly thrust as fast as he could, but then opt for getting deeper. Or he'd roll his hips and moan when Germany moved back onto him.

_In-out. In-out. In. Out. In- _Suddenly Italy yelled out and came into his love, the strange feeling of warm cum filling him to the brim sent the blond over the edge and he followed him.

Pulling out, the italian, somehow gracefully landed beside his lover. The two shared a smile, but Luciano began grinning

"I still can't believe you don't wear underwear."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Was, bitte (german) = What, please**

**Dicalo in italiano (italian) = Say it in Italian**

**P-per favor…mi scopa (Italian)(spoken by a German) = P-please...Fuck me.**

**REQUEST OR ELSE...I've got a 2p Italy and I;m not afraid to use it...**

**Random fangirl: No you don't**

**Me: *Cries manly tears, cause awesome bitches like me don't cry girly tears* S-so what!?**


End file.
